Sue Thomas FBeye Season 4-1: Episode 3: The Last Song
by stfbeyefan
Summary: When Myles thinks something suspicious is going on at a restaurant, he calls in the team. Relationships are stretched beyond their comfort zones, leaving many emotions wide in the open. Can they figure out what is truly going on, both personally, and with the case?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sue Thomas FBeye or any of its characters, so if you recognize a person from this program or any other (I might put in a cameo here and there), know that I do not own them at all. All scenarios and people that you do not recognize, I own that, though they might be inspired from something else, but in no way is it copying them. If I am missing something in this copyright notice, please let me know!**

**KEY: Italics are a memory, and all caps is ASL. Sorry, some of my ASL grammar is bad. I only know a little ASL, so if anyone knows how to properly say any sentences I write in ASL, please let me know, and I will change it to be how it should be! **

**NOTE: I definitely do not own Brooke Fraser. She is an amazing singer. If she is reading this, and does not want to be mentioned, just let me know, and I will change the artist. She just seemed like someone that Myles might like as a stretch of his tastes.**

**Also, if anyone knows where Jack is really from, it would be greatly appreciated. I just used a town at random cause I can't find anything, other than Wisconsin.**

**NOTE TO Guest: No, it's just how I wrote it. I think I am growing as a writer with each new episode. I just don't know how to edit my previous stories to reflect that, so I am keeping them how they are. In this story, there are some really deep relationship moments, and in the next one (which I am writing right now, and has no end, it seems!) the first like, 7 chapters aren't even about a case! It is all relationships! And people we all love! (finally a case gets thrown in later) I'm trying to strike a balance, but it's hard. I love the action just as much as the romance!**

**TRIVIA: (warning, it's hard, so you may have to google it!) What is a real event that happened in this chapter? First correct answer gets a new chapter for everyone!**

Myles walked into the restaurant and sat down at a table near the stage.

"What'll ya have?" a bright, chipper young waitress asked him after a few minutes of perusing the menu. She was a bit too bright for his tastes.

"Steak. Medium rare." He replied.

"Great. And what to drink?"

"The house red wine." The girl wrote down his order, smiled at walked away to start his dinner.

Myles waited. After he waited a bit longer, he looked at his watch. 7:15. "She should've been on by now." He thought.

When his dinner came a few minutes later, he asked his waitress, "When is the entertainment coming on?" Her bright smile turned dark. "Uh, she decided to cancel the show."

Myles looked surprised. He had been waiting for this show for quite a while. "Why? What's wrong?"

"No-nothing's wrong." The waitress looked around nervously. "Sh-she decided to cancel." She faked a smile at him, but he could see right through it.

Myles went into his pocket, grabbed his badge, and showed it to the young woman. "FBI. Tell me what's really wrong."

The girl saw the badge, and obviously frightened, she ran away from the table.

"Something really strange is going on around here." He said to himself, then grabbed his phone.

?-?

"What do you think, blue or pink?" Carla said while holding up some paint swatches for Sue. They were at the hardware store picking out paint to repaint their bedrooms. The colors on the wall were too drab for their tastes, especially Carla's.

"I don't know," Carla continued while looking at a few other colors on the wall of swatches. "I'm kind-of keen on the green." She then turned to her daughter. Just as Sue was about to answer, Jack came around the corner from the other isle. "I think your Mom could be a color nursery rhyme writer."

Carla jerked around with the voice, and couldn't help but laugh with her daughter, who also saw what he said. When they stopped laughing, Carla said, "Jack! How nice to see you!" Sue cringed at the expression on her Mom's face. She knew exactly what was coming.

"You know, we were just picking out colors of paint, then going home to have dinner. Why don't you join us? It would be so nice to catch up with you."

Jack smiled at her. "I would love to take you up on that offer, but I have a doorknob to fix at home, and dinner in the fridge." He said as he held up a new doorknob. He did not mention that it was a frozen packaged meal thawing out in his fridge. If he did, he knew that that would definitely be then end of the conversation. He would have no say in the matter.

"Oh, come on, I-we, would love to have you over, wouldn't we Sue?" she turned to her daughter. Sue gave him a "I'm sorry" smile. He returned it with a "It's ok" shrug.

"I'm good. Really. Thank you for the offer, though."

"Please? I'm sure you would like a nice, home cooked meal rather than one of those frozen meal packaged things." Did this woman read his mind?

"Really, it's OK."

"No, I insist." There was no talking her out of this one.

Jack gave up. Why prolong the inevitable? "Alright."

?-?

Within the hour, Carla, Sue and Jack were all around the dining room table eating dinner.

"So Jack, where are you from? I don't remember Sue ever saying."

"Wisconsin." He replied between bites.

"We've been to Wisconsin! Where about?" Carla pried.

"Uh, it's a little town in the Sothern part called Black Earth." He replied.

"Oh! I have never heard of it, but it sounds cute!"

Jack laughed. Using the word "cute" didn't really describe the town. "It's just off of Route 14, near Madison."

Carla shook her head. "Sorry, I don't believe we've been around there. How did you like growing up there?"

Jack nodded. "Well, I grew up on a farm, but the tornado in 1984 wiped out most of my Dad's crops that year, so he decided to move us to town, and that is where they've been since."

"Oh! I'm so sorry to hear that!" Carla said, shocked.

Jack shrugged. "It's OK. It was a long time ago. My Dad got a job he loves at the museum, and the rest is history." He chuckled at his really lame joke, but he didn't think anyone else got it.

Sue chimed in. "Did you say museum?" Jack nodded, taking a bite of his food. "Black Earth is a small town and has a museum?"

"Hey, we might be a small town of just over 1,000 people, but we do have history!" Jack defended.

"Well, I would love to see that museum." Carla replied.

Jack nodded. He would love to show Sue his hometown, and have her meet his parents and family, but didn't think she would like that. Then again, if her Mom had her way, they would be married tomorrow. Or yesterday. Or 15 years ago. Maybe when they were kids?

Thankful that his phone was ringing, he picked up the call from Myles.

"Hudson."

"It's Myles. There is something strange going on at this restaurant, and I think I need backup."

Before replying, Jack pulled away his phone from his ear to verify it was Myles on the other line. It was. "OK, I'll be right there. Text me the address." With that, he hung up.

"What was that about?" Sue asked.

"That was Myles. Something suspicious going on at a restaurant, and he wants backup."

Sue raised her eyebrows. "Something suspicious and Myles wants backup? Since when does he go on hunches?"

Jack shrugged and shook his head in disbelief as well. "You wanna come with?"

Sue nodded in agreement, as well as Carla.

With that, they all got up and left, forgetting their warm dinners.


	2. Chapter 2 CONGRATULATIONS Guest!

**CONGRATULATIONS Guest! You win the prize of a new chapter! Enjoy!**

?-?

When they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant, Sue and Jack were surprised. They were expecting a ritzy place, and here it was, a nice place, but definitely not a place the Myles they knew would go willingly. Carla didn't really understand their surprise. She thought it was a very cute restaurant. Some place she would like to go to sometime soon.

When they walked inside, they saw Myles, and he them, and they walked towards him.

"What's up?" Jack asked.

"What are they doing here?" he replied in his usual Myles self.

"We were all together, so I brought them with."

There was no use arguing, so he just continued. "Well, I don't know what is going on, but I asked to talk to a manager. No one has come out yet. I was just about to go in and find a manager myself."

"But what is going on?" Jack asked.

"Don't know."

"Then how do you know something is?"

"Instinct. Just instinct."

Jack turned to Sue. They both had the same expression. Myles was Myles, what could they say?

"Let's go." Myles said, then boldly started walking towards the bar. When he got there, he showed his badge and said, "FBI. I demand to see a manager."

The frightened waitress and bartender pointed down a hallway to the side. Myles walked in that direction. Before Jack followed him, he said sorry to the frightened employees, and the three of them quickly caught up to Myles. He was looking in every room, until he found someone. He finally found a whole group of people.

"Excuse me, but this is private. How did you get back here?" a man, obviously the manager, said, coming up to Myles.

"FBI. What is the problem here?"

The man softened, realizing who they were, and let them all in the dim room. Brooke Fraser was sitting down, crying, and a few people around her trying to comfort her, but you could see the worry on all of their faces. Once everyone was inside, the man said, "We received this about 10 minutes before going on." He handed Myles a sheet of paper. Myles quickly grabbed his handkerchief, and held the paper in the handkerchief, so as to not add any more fingerprints as needed. The typewritten note said;

Dear friends and family;

I am sorry if this saddens you, but it saddens me to say goodbye. I wish you all well, and I hope you take my passing well. This was my last show, and I hope everyone enjoyed it.

Goodbye.

Brooke Fraser.

Myles passed the note so that everyone could read it. Everyone was shocked. Obviously the artist did not write this. Myles then turned to the man and said assertively, "I will be taking this case. I do not want anyone to leave this building. Everyone is a suspect right now. I need details on everything that happened, from everyone's perspective." The man quickly nodded in compliance.

"We'll go check out the front while you get their statements." Jack said as he directed Sue and Cara out of the room.

Once in the bright hallway again, Sue asked, "What is going on? I couldn't see everything in the dark room."

"The artist received the note just as she was going out on stage. Anyone out there could be the person who sent it. We need to secure the front." Just then, they were back in the restaurant.

"Excuse me," Jack said loudly. Once he received everyone's attention, he said, "I'm very sorry to say this, but a situation has arisen, and no one can leave this building until further notice. Someone will come to you and ask you a few questions in a little bit. Again, I'm sorry." After he said this, he scanned the room for anyone who looked suspicious, such as someone about to bolt, or someone who did not look shocked. Everyone looked genuine, so no easy way out of this one. He then took out his phone and called the rest of his team, plus a few other agents to help out on interviewing and fingerprinting the large group of people. Once off the phone, he noticed Sue by the stage. He quickly pulled her away.

"What are you doing!?" he said once she could see him.

"I wanted to see if I could see anything suspicious." She replied.

"I don't want you near there. I don't know what we are looking for, so if you could stay by the bar with your Mom, that would be great."

Sue nodded, and went over to her Mom.

Just then, the first group of FBI agents started filtering through the doors. They set up tables for fingerprinting and writing down testimonies, and filtered all of the guests into a line. When Jack looked back over by Sue and Carla a little bit later, Sue was not there. He quickly ran over to Carla. "Where's Sue?"

"Oh, she went in the back, to the bathroom about 5 minutes ago." Carla didn't seem too worried, but Jack knew better. Carla didn't know Sue when she was at the FBI like he did. She went to investigate. He quickly went in the back, only to find Sue backstage, crouched down on the floor right by the curtain. He tapped her on the shoulder.

She looked up at Jack and said, "Jack, look at this!"


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE TO Guest: Thank you for the suggestion! I have actually tried contacting him through email, but no response. If he was part of When Calls The Heart's newest season, I'm sure he is crazy busy trying to make the show playable again, after the Lori Loughlin scenario. Maybe he will get back to me later, once things calm down? Thank you anyways for the help!**

?-?

Jack crouched down to look at what she was pointing at. It was a wire tied to the rope that opens the curtains. They followed the wire. It went to the outside, where the people were. They both quickly got up, and ran into the restaurant. They picked up the path of wire, and followed it. If anyone saw them, they would think that they were crazy, heads sticking up in the air, following an almost invisible line. Finally, the wire stopped at the end of the restaurant, where they had a bit of memorabilia on a shelf up top. Jack went and asked for a ladder, and he carefully went up it to investigate, Sue standing on the bottom, praying nothing would happen. When Jack took a quick peek, he quickly got down from the ladder. "There is a gun up there. If the wire trips, the gun goes off." He then turned to the side, thinking about it. "It's very ingenious, when you think about it. But not practical if the person isn't in the correct alignment." He then ran back to the stage. There was a X marked with tape, obviously where a chair was supposed to go during the show. He then ran back to Sue. "I think I was aligned with where a chair is supposed to go on the stage, but if Broke wasn't the person standing there…" his face grew dark, thinking of what could've been.

Jack looked at the line of guests being interviewed. The line was dwindling. Then he turned to her again. "Once everyone gets interviewed, I will have Bobby disarm it. I don't want anyone around, just in case something goes haywire." Sue nodded in response.

Within the half hour, all the restaurant guests were gone, and just the employees were left. Jack rounded them up in one corner, so that they would be safe if anything goes wrong. Once Bobby finished, he yelled, "Clear!", and everyone came out for the employee questioning and fingerprinting. Bobby collected the evidence and left so that they would have the fingerprint results in the morning.

Meanwhile, Jack walked up to the artist. "Ms. Fraser?" she turned and nodded. "Hi, I am Special Agent Jack Hudson. Do you know anyone who might've wanted to do this?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry I don't. I've never received anything like this, and it shook me pretty good."

Jack nodded in understanding. "I would like to place you in a safehouse for a little bit, until we get more information about this. Is that OK?"

Brooke nodded. "I don't like it, but I understand."

Jack turned and called to another agent. "Chris, I would like for you to take Ms. Fraser to her hotel to collect her things, and take her to a safehouse." The agent nodded, and escorted her out of the restaurant.

Just as they were finishing fingerprinting the employees, gunfire was heard outside. Jack and some of the other agents ran outside. Someone was running from the scene, but he couldn't be identified. It was too dark. Meanwhile, the car containing Chris and Brooke crashed into a light post not 100 feet from the restaurant, with bullet holes all throughout the one side. One agent ran towards the running person, while Jack and another agent ran to the car. A fourth agent called for an ambulance.

Jack opened the backseat, where Brooke was siting. She was just coming to.

"Wh-what happened?" she asked.

"Someone shot at you. Are you OK?" Jack replied.

"I-I think so." She said as she tried getting out. As soon as she stood, she felt dizzy and almost fainted.

"Easy," Jack replied, helping her sit on the edge of the backseat.

"Meanwhile, the other agent checked on Agent Chris. He was fairing much worse. One of the bullets caught his shoulder, and was bleeding profusely. Lucky for them, the ambulance arrived quickly. They got both of them in, and Jack sent 3 agents along, just to be sure nothing else happened to Brooke. He would send her band manager to pack, and as soon as she was released from the hospital, she and her manager would be on her way to the safehouse, along with several other agents.

As soon as he got back inside, Sue ran up and asked what happened. He relayed the events, then went over to Brooke's band manager to send them off to pack. Once he did this, he came back to Sue and Carla.

"There's nothing else we can do tonight. C'mon, I'll drive you home." They nodded in agreement, and followed him to his car.

"Wow, that was a busy night!" Carla said once in the car and driving home. "Is it always like that for you guys?"

Jack looked at her through the rearview mirror. "Yeah, sometimes. We either get copycats copying each other, or really original people, such as tonight. I've never seen anything like that."

"Wow, I knew your jobs were dangerous, but coming with you really puts it into perspective."

Jack nodded, then looked at the passenger seat. Sue had her eyes closed, if not asleep already. It was a busy evening, he couldn't blame her.

A little bit later, Jack pulled up on their driveway. He gently shook Sue as Carla got out of the backseat. Sue looked around a little lost, but then remembered where she was. She looked at Jack and smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight. See you tomorrow." She replied as she got out of the car.

?-?

The next morning, the bullpen was hectic, as it always was in a situation like this. Sue came to work, unnoticed by anyone, and sat down. She watched as everyone was doing various things, and waited until someone had a chance to talk so she could know what she was needed to do.

Just then, Mya came into the bullpen, eyes closed and headphones on, oblivious to anyone and everyone, rocking out to her own music. Bobby was coming from the opposite direction, looking at some papers, and they collided. The papers went all over the floor.

"Hey, watch it!" they said together.

Mya jumped over the fallen papers, and walked to her desk.

"Hey, aren't you going to help me?" he growled at her.

"Hey, not my problem. You should look where you are going."

Sue quickly came to Bobby's side. "Here, I'll help you."

Bobby smiled at her gratefully. "Thanks."

Just then, D came into the bullpen, coming directly from a meeting. "Alright," he said, waited for everyone to finish what they were doing, then continued. "Brooke Fraser has been released from the hospital with a mild concussion. We need several agents to go with her. After what happened last night, we can't have that happen again."

"What about the other agent?" Sue interjected.

"He will be OK. He lost a lot of blood from the bullet, but he'll pull through." D replied, then continued. "Bobby and I will be a few of the agents to go with Ms. Fraser and her band manager to the safehouse."

Now Myles interjected. "What about me? I would think you would want me to go. After all, I was the person who sniffed it out."

"We need you here with Jack and Tara. The fingerprint results will be in soon, so you all need to follow up with that."

"Fingerprints!? A woman's life is in danger, and you want me to work on fingerprints!?"

"Just think of it this way; the fingerprints will catch the person who is making the woman's life in danger."

Myles reluctantly agreed.

Bobby, who was still standing by Sue, nudged her and whispered, "I think Harvard over there has a crush on the singer." Sue giggled in response.

D turned to Bobby. "Alright, let's get ready to go." Bobby nodded, then followed D out the door.

Smiling, Sue signed to Tara, making sure Myles had full view of what she was signing, "M-Y-L-E-S B-R-O-O-K-E SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

Tara laughed, and the both women started making exaggerated kissing motions, resulting in a fit of giggles, and Myles growling at them.

Jack walked in on this, and looked around, totally confused. "What's going on?" he said to Sarah, who too was laughing. Every time she tried to reply, another fit of giggles started, making her laugh harder, and finally Jack gave up and walked to his desk.

All of a sudden, Tara looked at her computer, which an alarm just went off, and she turned serious. "The fingerprint results are in." Everyone came up to her to hear what she had to say.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: Before I wrote this chapter, I did not expect Sue and Jack to have the conversation they had near the end of the chapter for a while (I was going to have a lead-in conversation around this time, but that was it. Not this deep!) but the timing really fit, and I literally felt like Sue as I was writing this (No, not here. Not now!), since I didn't know that Jack was going to have this conversation either (lol) (I never really know what is going to happen when I write, cause it could change 10,000 times before I get to that part. I just let the stories write where they want.). Just a warning, they will be slow as snails to fulfill that conversation. I need the time in between to write what I want to happen, so please don't complain about how slow they are dragging their feet, cause I didn't want that either! It just fit! Lol!**

?-?

Tara frowned at her computer.

"What does it say?" Jack asked.

"It was none of them."

Everyone waited for more information.

"They found fingerprints on the gun, but it matches none of the guests, nor any of the employees that were there. It also does not match any known fingerprints in our database either."

"So whoever did this had placed the gun hours, even days before the event, then disappeared." Myles confirmed. Tara nodded.

"What about the paper?" Tara shook her head.

"Nothing. The only fingerprints were that of the manager of the restaurant, Brooke, and her band manager. I highly doubt any of them have anything to do with this, especially since their fingerprints do not match the gun."

"Well, I guess we have to go back to the restaurant to see who wasn't there last night, and who had the motive to do this.

?-?

Within the hour, Myles, Jack, Sue and Tara were at the restaurant. It brought back the memories of yesterday for all of them, except Tara, who was not there last night. They walked up to the manager. He turned towards therm.

"Hi! Did you find the person who could've done such a thing?" the manager asked worriedly.

Jack shook his head. "The results came up negative. Tell me, do you have any other employees who weren't here last night, or anyone else who had access to the restaurant?"

"Everyone who wasn't there last night is here today, except for James Patent. He didn't show up for work today."

"Jack nodded. "Do you mind if we question the other employees, and do you have the address of this James Patent?"

The manager nodded. "I will give it to you before you leave." He then turned to go in the back to get the address. The team set up the equipment to question the other employees.

Just as they were finishing, the manager came up to them. "Here is the address."

Jack took the paper, and thanked him. The team then left to go visit James Patent.

The house was not too far away from the restaurant, so they easily found it. When they got there, Jack and Myles went up the path to knock on the door. When they knocked, the door opened slightly. The men quickly grabbed their guns, ready for anything that might come at them. The women watched from the car, nervous for them both.

Jack went in first. It was very dusty, and things were thrown around. "FBI, is anyone home?" They walked in each room, shouting "Clear!". No one was there, and it looked like whoever lived here left in a hurry.

The men came back to the car, and got in. "Nothing. He's gone. Tara, put an alert out for James Patent. He's our prime suspect right now." Jack said. Tara nodded in response.

?-?

Back at the bullpen, Tara started her research. James Patent had a clean record. Why foul it up now?

Sue was looking at surveillance tapes, but nothing popped out yet. Just an everyday restaurant.

Jack was pacing. He didn't know what to do. There was nothing he could do. Until James Patent was found, they were stuck.

About a half hour later, Sue exclaimed, "I've got something!"

Everyone ran to see. Sue replayed it for everyone. The video was from the night before the show, about 4 AM. It was dark, but you could see someone slowly walking across the room, from the stage to where the gun was placed. There were no other ways of identification, but at least they had the day and time.

Jack tapped Sue's shoulder. "That sort-of looks like the same body shape of the person I saw running away last night after the shooting."

Sue nodded. "I will send this clip to the manager of the restaurant to see if he could identify the person, though I highly doubt it, other than speculation." Jack nodded in response.

"Good job."

?-?

Several hours later, there was still no sign of James Patent, nor any new discoveries. The manager saw the video, and did think that it could be Patent, but couldn't confirm that information. It was now 7:00, and there was nothing anyone could do, except maybe paperwork. Sue got up and walked over to Jack's desk, where he was trying to do some paperwork, but kept on re-reading the same sentence for an hour, unsuccessful because his mind was on the case.

"I told my Mom I was going to get I bite to eat before I came home. You want to come with?"

Jack looked up. "Uh, yeah, sure." He quickly got up and grabbed his jacket while she grabbed Sunny.

As they were walking out the door, he asked, "Where do you want to go?"

Sue smiled. "I was thinking Slappy's. I haven't been there in years."

"Uh, Slappy's, sure." He replied, distracted.

Sue sighed. It would take a lot to get his mind off the case, but she was going to try.

?-?

Sitting down at Slappy's, Sue looked at the menu and internally cringed. She knew the guys loved this place, but she could care less for it, but knew if anything could get Jack out of case mode, it was a Slappy's burger.

"Hi! What can I get ya?" The waitress said to the pair.

Sue smiled. "I think I will just have the salad."

The girl nodded, and turned to Jack. He looked up. "Uh, the Slappy's Burger please. Everything on it."

The girl wheeled around, and went to start their orders.

Sue looked at Jack. "What's wrong?"

He looked back at her, then looked down. "Nothing."

She looked at him, not believing his answer. "There is something bothering you."

Jacked looked out the window. "What if Myles wasn't there last night. What if the curtain had opened. What if Brooke was standing there," Jack cringed. "Worse yet, what if someone else was? A kid, even."

"You are going into 'what if's'. Be glad that it didn't happen. Everyone will be safe."

"I know, but I can't help it. Sometimes these cases get to me, especially when completely innocent people are involved. I don't know why."

"All that tells me is that you are a good, kind and caring man. It is perfectly understandable why you would think that way, but you can't dwell on 'what if's'. You've told me that many times. Why start now?"

He sat there, in thought for a few minutes, then he turned to her. "You know, we are always working under the wire. We have to go fast. With this case, the time we have to wait is making me think more, about this job. About you."

Oh boy, this was NOT a conversation she wanted to have at Slappy's. Before he could say anything else, she interrupted. "You chose this job many years ago. You love it, and you are good at it. Sure, it's dangerous, but you've pulled through every single time."

"Yes, but there is one thing I never did. I might be good at my job, but in my personal life, I am not."

Here he goes again. How to turn it around this time? "You can't do any better than you are doing now. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"We had it so good before you left. After the New York thing, we did so much together, almost as if we were a couple. I was just about to ask you out on a real date and forget about the rules before you left. I never got a chance to." He started to tear up.

Might as well continue, there was no stopping him now.

"After you left, I wanted to contact you so bad, try to make things right again, but it seemed you didn't. I didn't know how to handle that. I've never felt the way I felt about you with anyone. Now with you here again, I am totally lost. I don't know what to feel. I want to go back to what we had before, but have we changed in the 10 years? I don't want to wait anymore, waste more time than we already have."

She interrupted him at this point, before he said something that he would regret later. "Jack-I think we need to take things slowly. It has been so long. I know both of us are different. We've had so much happen. Sure, I've felt the same attraction when I first saw you in my classroom last month as when I worked at the FBI before, but that could've been just a memory creeping up on me. Time needs to pass before I can know for sure." She smiled at him, then got serious. "I need you to think about something for me. I don't want you to answer me now, but think about it. A long time. Pray about it. Don't think hastily. I'm not like everyone else."

Jack interrupted. "No, you're not. You are the most amazing person I know."

"Let me finish." She paused, thinking of how to say this. "Living with a Deaf person is hard. I know, I lived with my hearing family for most of my life. They had to make adjustments in their life to accommodate me, and if we were in a relationship, you would too. I don't want to restrict you. You deserve to love and be loved by someone who doesn't restrict you in any way."

"But I love you. You don't restrict me."

"You don't know what you are saying. You don't realize. Remember when we were 'married'? Sometimes it was hard for you to adjust that I was Deaf, and situations arise that have to be done differently for me. I appreciate how you treat me no differently than a hearing person, but the reality is that I am Deaf, and you can't change that. I need you to think how I affect your life. Would you be willing to make major changes in your life for me? I don't think so."

"I would. I love you. Making a few changes makes no difference to me."

"But it does. That is one of the reasons I never answered your calls or emails. I needed a clean break, but I also needed to show you that we live in two different worlds, and we can't make it work like you wanted it to. I also needed space because of my Dad. I love how you care, but sometimes you care too much."

"I would do whatever it takes to have you as my wife. Don't say that I wouldn't." He was almost in tears.

"I really need you to think of what you are saying. I don't want you to make a hasty decision, and then regret it later. It's one thing to be friends, but another to be husband and wife. Please understand, it's not that I don't love you, it's that I love you so much that I don't want to hurt you."

With that, she knew she said too much, especially that she loved him. She hoped this conversation would never leave Slappy's. Sue quickly got up, grabbed her coat and Sunny, and ran out the door just as her food was being brought to the table.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: HAPPY EASTER! Hope you have a great day today!**

**NOTE: I just thought of the perfect tagline for season 1;**

**"One woman changed their lives forever, again."**

**Except that the "again" is someone signing "again"!**

**TRIVIA: Any guesses about Jack's project? You won't know for sure until episode 17 (I know, a long time, but he needs time. He's got a lot of work to do!), but for every close guess, a new chapter will be posted throughout this episode, up until the reveal. I won't tell you which guesses are correct, though :)**

What went wrong? He got this big burden off his chest, and she runs away, saying that he wasn't thinking correctly. He WAS thinking correctly. He was thinking correctly for the first time in years. In his mind, if he still loved someone from the first time he saw her over 15 years ago, how could that not be true love? He didn't need to think about accommodations. He would do anything for her. "That's it!" he thought. "Telling her won't do anything. I need to show her."

He quickly had his burger and her salad packed up, and sped to his apartment to start on his little project.

?-?

Sue drove home, crying all the way. She so wanted this, but she needed him to think about this a while before making a decision. She prayed he would still say yes, but on the other hand, she prayed that he would realize how big of a deal this was, and of all the things he would have to change for her. She didn't want him to give up any aspect of his life for her. But then, would he consider it giving up, or adding something to his life?

When she got home, she ran to her bedroom, locked the door behind her, and fell onto her bed, fully clothed, crying in her pillow. And that is the way she fell asleep.

?-?

Myles was at the office earlier than everyone else. Last month he gave his report to Randy an hour late, therefore resulting in some not-so-pleasant results for the Harvard Grad. He wanted to be a day and an hour early this month, but this forum wouldn't comply. Finally, just as Mya entered the bullpen, did he finish. He quickly stuffed his report in the manila envelope.

As soon as Mya took off her headphones, he said to her; "Can you deliver this to Randy?" She stared at him. "Please?" After about a minute of staring, she sighed, got up, and reluctantly grabbed the envelope out of his hand, and walked out the door. Within 5 minutes, she was back at her desk.

Just as everyone started coming in to work, a woman determinedly came into the bullpen, walked to Myles' desk, and stood in front of it. "Myles Leland the Third?"

Myles looked up. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but he knew the look in her eyes. She was going to be a hard one to crack, just like he was. "Yes?"

She slammed his manila envelope on his desk. He looked down at it, confused, then looked back up at her. "First off, why did you send an intern to deliver your report. I expect each agent to file their own reports, not interns. Secondly, your reports are disorganized. I will give you a second chance this time, but know that I won't next time." She leaned her hands on his desk, her head slightly higher than his. He gulped.

"Wha-what happened to Randy?" he said, stuttering. Lelands never stutter, but this woman terrified and intrigued him at the same time. Mostly terrify.

"I heard he took off on an extended vacation. I was sent in from the New York office to take over."

Myles nodded. "O-OK."

She stood up again. "I expect your report on my desk on time tomorrow morning." With that, she wheeled on her high heel, and walked out the door.

"Yes, Ma'am." He replied to her back.

While this whole scenario was being played out, Bobby came in to work. Once she left, he said, "Ooh, looks like Myles does get afraid. I just never knew it was women that terrifies him."

Jack, who was already sitting, stifled a laugh. "Alright, let's not tease him. She looks like a tough case, but I think Myles can handle her. I just don't want to be on her bad side."

"Like you are with Randy?" Bobby asked.

Just then, Sue came in. "What's going on?"

Once Jack looked at her, and she him, the tension in the room became insanely thick, so much that everybody noticed it and looked up. The pair looked away, and Bobby answered Sue, knowing that something happened between the two, and he would have to ask Jack later about it.

"Myles is afraid of Randy's replacement."

Sue looked surprised. "Randy got replaced?"

Bobby nodded. "Temporarily, it seems."

Just as they were going to continue their Myles conversation, D jogged into the room.

"A lead on James Patent has been found. Hurry up and get ready. We leave for New York State in 20 minutes."

"But I need to finish my report!" Myles retorted.


	6. Chapter 6 CONGRATULATIONS Who Knows?

**NOTE: Congratulations: who knows? **

**There is one right answer, and one wrong answer. I'm not going to tell you which one is right or wrong, but I can tell you, one is very close to the idea, and the other is a great thought, but not the idea I was thinking of. If you have any other guesses, feel free! I will be putting hints in throughout the upcoming episodes, so if you think of something, just post, and I will post new chapters if you're right!**

**NOTE: Here is where you find out who Amy is! Is she who you were hoping for?**

Soon enough, the team was on the road. Local police had been notified, and it was a whoever finds him first scenario. All they had was a few credit card usages to go on, so Patent could be anywhere. As they were driving down a local road hoping for something, Tara exclaimed, "He just used his card at a Motel about 10 minutes from here!" Bobby, who was driving, sped to the location Tara told him.

D and Jack got out of the truck to speak with the manager. When they walked in, the manager brightly said to them, "Hi, what can I do for you?"

Jack showed him his badge. "FBI. Did a James Patent just check in to your motel?"

The man quickly nodded, turning grim. "He's in room 108. What did he do?"

D sadly smiled at the nervous man." "I'm sorry, but we can't give out that information right now, but I'm sure if you check the news tomorrow, you will find out." With that, the two men left to go arrest James Patent.

With the rest of the guys as backup, they knocked on the door. A nervous man quickly answered. "I knew you guys would either easily find me, or I would go free." He said as he gave them his hands to handcuff. D and Jack looked at each other, surprised, but took the man up on his offer, then took him to the truck to take him back to D.C.

?-?

Back in D.C., Bobby and Myles were interrogating James Patent, rather James Patent was confessing what happened, without any prodding from the agents.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I was mad and high. I am so sorry." He was talking in gibberish the whole car ride down, and continued to do so in the interrogation room.

"Why don't you tell me what happened." Myles asked calmly, trying to steady the conversation.

"It all started on Thursday. My girlfriend broke up with me, saying that we were too different. I didn't agree. I wanted to marry her! I was going to ask her on her birthday next week." A tear formed in his eye. "That night I couldn't sleep. I took some relaxant pills I had in the cabinet, but still I couldn't sleep, so I took some more. It didn't help, just made me high. Because I was high and exhausted, ideas were forming in my head. Bad ones. Kylie was always talking about how she loved Brooke Fraser's music, and how she was excited that she was coming to the restaurant where I worked. I got this evil idea if I killed Brooke, maybe that would make the point of how I was feeling. Like I died internally from her rejection. I don't know. I was high. My thinking wasn't straight. That night, I rigged up the gun set up, so that when the curtain would open, the gun would fire. I didn't really plan if she wasn't dead center on that target on the floor, but again, I wasn't thinking straight." He took a breath of air from his long confession. During this break, the agents looked at each other.

"I guess unconsciously I knew that if I got sober, I would have regretted my actions, so I kept on taking the pills throughout the day." He continued. "That night, I waited outside the restaurant to deliver the suicide note so that it would seem like she planned it and not me, but I guess I heard dishes fall or something, and I delivered it too soon. I wore a ski mask, so no one recognized me. Honestly I'm glad that I made the mistake now. Once I found out that I misdelivered, I tried shooting at her to try to finish it, but it didn't work out like that. I slept in a ditch that night, and when I woke up sober, I realized what I had done, and started running. I knew you guys would catch me. I was just so afraid."

By this time, the man had completely broken down. He was mumbling things between his tears, but they were undiscernible. Myles and Bobby felt sorry for him. One stupid mistake changed this man's life forever.

"I am so sorry. I hope she is OK." He said between sobs.

Jack looked through the glass where Sue and D were. He knew that they were feeling the same way.

?-?

Once everyone was back in the bullpen, everyone came together to talk.

"I feel so sorry for him. One heartache and mistake will cost him his life." Sue said.

"We have to convict him. He's guilty. We can't just let him free." Jack replied.

"Can we convict him of something else, something lesser? Yes, what he did was wrong, but can't we say under the influence or something? It wasn't truly him who did it. It was the drugs." Tara asked.

D piped in. "We could, but we'd have to get a toxicology report."

"Then let's get that!" with that, Jack went to his desk to get a nurse to come to take his blood. The rest of the team continued.

"What if he knows about something else we need. He could be an informant. That would give him less jail time." Myles said, deep in thought. Everyone stared at him in shock. When he looked up, he said, "What? You think I don't care? I agree with you all. What he did was wrong, but not all of his actions were thought out properly. He needs something to hold on to."

"Well, I don't really care what happens to him. Criminals are criminals. That's it. People who abuse things should be punished." Mya said as she walked out of the room.

Tara rolled her eyes. "Sometimes she can be like that. She's good at her job, but her attitude…" she trailed off.

Just then, the woman that Sue recognized from somewhere walked in, and gave Jack some papers. Sue noticed this, and stood in the woman's' way out. When the woman looked at her, the woman signed excitedly, "S-U-E! ME HEARD YOU COME BACK HOW YOU?"

Sue cocked her head to the side, still confused as to who the woman was. Then it dawned on her. "A-M-A-N-D-A, HOW YOU?" Sue looked in shock.

Amanda nodded. "GOOD."

"YOU WORK HERE YOU?" Sue asked, still a bit confused.

Amanda nodded again. "ME INSPIRED BY YOU. ME HAVE JOB AT FBI LIKE YOU. THIS OFFICE MY FAVORITE TO DELIVER TO." She smiled and looked around. "ME REMEMBER SPECIAL TIME HERE."

During this conversation, the team looked at the pair, completely confused as to what was going on.

Sue motioned Amanda to follow her to Jack's desk, where he was still sitting, a frown on his face. "Jack, you remember Amanda?"

"Amanda, the little girl you were friends with?" he asked, still not making the connection. Sue nodded. He sat there, thinking. Then it dawned on him as well. "Amanda, Amy, you're Amanda?" he asked her.

The two women smiled and nodded.

"What on earth are you doing here, why did you not tell me," then he turned to the side. "Why did they not tell me that, or that she was Deaf." He shook his head and looked back at them. Sue was signing what she could see that Jack said. Amy replied in ASL.

"ME GET JOB HERE. ME TELL THEM ME KNOW S-U-E T-H-O-M-A-S, THEY LET ME DELIVER HERE. ME NOT SURE IF YOU REMEMBER ME. ME WAIT. YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME. ME SAY OH WELL. ME DO MY JOB."

Jack didn't catch all of it, so Sue translated it. Jack still sat there in shock. "I can't believe I didn't know it was you!" Then he signed, "NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN."

Amy signed, "ME TOO."

With that, the two women engaged themselves in a lively ASL conversation out the door.

?-?

"HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?" Sue asked Amy once they both sat in the cafeteria, having their lunch together a little bit later.

"GOOD. YOU?"

"GOOD." Sue replied back.

"YOU LIKE WORKING AT FBI AGAIN YOU?"

"YES. HOW YOU LIKE WORKING AT FBI?" Sue asked back.

"ME LIKE IT. ME DON'T GET TO WORK ON CASES LIKE YOU, BUT IT IS GOOD." Amy replied.

"YOU SHOULD WORK ON CASES. ME GO ASK SUPERVISOR WHEN ME GET BACK. YOU GOOD DETECTIVE."

Amy blushed, remembering when she helped the FBI with the kidnapping case. "ME DON"T KNOW HOW TO SPEAK. THEY LIKE ME BETTER IF ME SPEAK."

"NO." Sue shook her head. "YOU GOOD, SPEAK OR NO. NO DIFFERENT."

Amy smiled. It felt good to be encouraged by her friend again. She wasn't so sure if it would work out as she said, but she was willing to listen.

They continued to talk, about things that had changed within the FBI, personal lives, everything. For Sue, it was like time stood still, yet everything changed. Here was her 13 year old friend all grown up, and working at the FBI just like her. She never thought it was possible, but here it was, and it was perfect.

?-?

After her long lunch, Sue knocked on her supervisor's door. He looked up.

"Ms. Thomas! What a surprise. I didn't properly introduce myself when you came onboard. My name is Peter. I hear from your team, and several other people that were here 15 years ago that you are one amazing person. They said you are Deaf, but you know exactly what I am saying?"

Sue nodded. "Mostly. I recognize some words, and put the rest together."

"Amazing. Well, what can I do for you today?"

"I have a favor to ask."

"Shoot." He replied.

"I have a friend that I just ran into that works here, but she would make an amazing agent's assistant, or something of the like. She's Deaf, but doesn't read lips or speak, but she has an amazing detective mind. I met her when she was 12 years old, and she helped us on a case then. No one believed her because she was so young, except me. I'm sure that detective spirit is stronger now than when she was 12."

Peter smiled. "I'm sure, but how would she communicate with a team if she cannot speak or read lips?"

"There are other ways. She doesn't have to work with a team specifically, but just something more important than delivering papers to agents, which that is what she is doing now. There is so much she could help the FBI with."

Peter nodded. "How's this; I put you in charge of her for two weeks. I will watch you both closely, and if I see potential, I will find a permanent place for her. If I do not, then she keeps her original job. My standards are high, so don't expect me to be lenient on this. Can any of the agents on your team sign, in case you are not there?"

Sue smiled an nodded. "Jack knows some, he kept it up after I left. The rest knows a little, but not really enough for conversations. She'll be fine. Remember, we live in the hearing world all the time, so we are used to this."

Peter nodded. "Ok, I will make the arrangements, and let you know when I have everything set up."

Sue smiled excitedly. "Thank you!"

?-?

Just as Sue came in the one door, the woman who temporarily replaced Randy walked in the other, and walked up to Myles' desk.

"Good job. I see you organized your report well."

Myles looked up, surprised she was praising him." "Thank you."

She nodded her head curtly, then started walking away. Almost immediately, she wheeled around. "Don't think because of this I will take it easy on you. You have to work, just like the rest." She then quickly smiled at him. Just as quickly did the smile start, it finished. She then quickly walked out the door. Myles had no idea what to think.

"Did I see her smile at you?" Tara teased.

"Quit it, Williams." He said as he got up and walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE: Last chapter! Sunday (or when someone guesses something right) will be a new story! The next one is my favorite so far. How about you? Which do you like best?**

Once everything had settled down with the case, the tension in the bullpen between Jack and Sue continued throughout the day. The only time no one noticed was when one of them was not in the room.

Finally, it was getting near dinnertime, so Sue decided to leave. Jack decided to follow suit a bit later. Paperwork was definitely not his favorite thing, and he wasn't looking forward to giving it to Randy's replacement tomorrow morning.

Just as Jack was putting on his leather jacket, Bobby came up to him.

"What's going on with you two, mate?"

"With who?" he asked, pretending like he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Sue. Who else?"

"Oh, nothing."

Bobby just stared. "C'mon, I know you better than that. I saw you two today. The only time she wasn't ignoring you was while we were discussing the outcome of Patent, and when she introduced Amanda."

Jack smiled. "You wanna see? I'll show you, and explain on the way." They both started walking out the door. Jack then asked, "Hey, you like a Slappy's salad?"

Bobby looked at him with disgust. "You ordered a salad at Slappy's?"

Jack shook his head, laughing. "No, it's part of the long story."

"What does a Slappy's salad have to do with anything? That's just gross."

?-?

When Sue came home that evening, Carla was in the kitchen, cooking. When her daughter came in viewing range, she said, "Hey! You came in so quietly last night, and left so early this morning, is everything OK?"

Sue nodded while taking out dishes and silverware for them both. "Yeah, I just was tired, and had a busy day today."

Carla nodded, not completely believing her daughter.

"So, how was work today?" Carla asked once they both sat down and were eating.

"Good. We found the person responsible."

"Oh! And you arrested him, I assume?"

Sue nodded. "It's such a heartbreaking story."

"Really? Are you allowed to say why?"

Sue nodded and the went and told her the events of the day.

?-?

When Jack came in the next day, the toxicology report was waiting for him in his inbox. There was proof that he was high on that night, and that was something that they could bring to the court during his hearing next month. He was glad for that, but now he had to do something he wasn't looking forward to. File his report. He double checked that it was organized properly before getting up and walking to Randy's old office.

Before knocking he took a deep breath. Finally, he knocked. Immediately, he heard her say "Come in," so he did.

"Thank you, Mr. Hudson." She said, without looking up from the paperwork she was scrutinizing.

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but he quickly closed it, and turned to walk out of the office.

"Mr. Hudson?" Jack wheeled around. He saw a slight smile on her lips, but it quickly vanished. "Can you tell me, is Mr. Leland free?"

"Uh, he's at his desk."

"No, I mean free, as in romantically."

All Jack could do was stare. Romantically? He didn't know anyone who would want to date Myles. He knew he dated a bit, but usually no one from the office. "Uh, you'd have to ask him."

"Thank you, you are free to go." She replied curtly, then looked back down.

Once outside, he said to himself, "That was weird."

?-?

Thankfully, because of the closure of the case, no one had very much to do. They enjoyed this free time to catch up with everyone.

"So, what's going on with Patient?" Sue asked D.

"We will bring up the toxicology report, and hopefully his time will get cut by a bit. There's nothing else we can do. It was a pretty simple case. No one helped him, so there's really nothing else."

Sue nodded, glad that the case was over. She wished she could help him in some way, but this was God's plan, no matter how horrible the outcome was. She was so thankful Brooke was safe and unharmed that night.

Just then, Brooke Fraser came into the bullpen. Everyone looked at her, shocked that she was standing in their bullpen. "I just wanted to say thank you for your help. I don't know what I would've done without you all." She then walked up to Myles. "I was told that you had a lot to do with this."

Myles bowed and kissed her hand. "My pleasure, ma'am."

Brooke smiled, then said, "I also hear that you came to the restaurant that night specifically because of me. I know you never got to hear me, so I want to invite you all and your families to the Hillsong concert tonight. I have 20 front-row tickets for you." She then grabbed the tickets out of her purse and handed them to Myles. "Is there any specific song you would like me to play?"

Myles looked up in thought. "Ice On Her Lashes is such a powerful song."

Brooke nodded her head. "That it is. I will see you all later." She then looked around, and walked out of the bullpen. Everyone stood there in shock.

"I guess we are going to a concert tonight." D replied.

Just as everyone went to their own seats, Peter came in and walked towards Sue, smiling. When Sue looked up, he said, "Your request was approved. Amy will intern with you starting next week."

Sue squealed, then jumped up to hug him. He was startled by this.

"Thank you!" she finally said, thrilled.

?-? **Listen to: Ice On Her Lashes by Brooke Fraser when she starts playing.**

A few hours later, Myles, Jack, Sue, Carla, D, Donna, Tara, Bobby, and Sarah were trying to find their seats.

"Man, when she said front-row, she meant front-row!" Bobby exclaimed, surprised at how close they actually were.

"Hey, it's nice." Tara said, settling down in one of the chairs. She hadn't been to a concert in a while, so it was fun to go to one with all her friends.

Sue and Carla went to go sit on the closest seat to the speakers, so that Sue could at least feel the music. Jack came by them. "Do you mind if I sit by you guys?"

"Sure!" Carla replied for them both. Sue smiled in response.

"I want to sit next to Sarah, so why don't you sit next to Sue?" Of course, Carla had her way, and that is the way they sat. They smiled at each other, almost forgetting about the conversation they had the other day. Maybe not forgetting it completely, but moving on. Letting things fall in place where they may. They couldn't say like that forever.

Soon enough the concert started. The band started with an opening song, and Sue swayed with the beat she felt. Jack looked at her and smiled at how she made the most of something that she could never hear.

Once the opening song was done, Brooke came up and said, "I want to thank the Washington D.C. FBI team, because without their help, I wouldn't be here tonight. This next song is for Myles on that team." She then smiled at him as the song started playing.

Jack again looked at Sue. She was watching Brooke, reading what she said. He got her attention. "This is nice." He said at a normal voice, knowing that she could still read him, though he couldn't hear anything she said. She nodded in response.

"MAYBE WE DO THIS AGAIN SOON." She signed back.

Jack nodded, looking back at Brooke, who was still singing. He would like that. He would love to do anything with Sue, if she would just give him a chance. Maybe she was. Either way, he was going to take it, no matter the consequences.

"Are we OK?" he finally asked after a few seconds of thinking.

"ALWAYS." She replied smiling.

Jack nodded, unconsciously looking at the concert. She was right. Sure, they had some arguments and awkward moments, but they always came out OK. And that was how it was going to stay, no matter what. Jack smiled as the concert continued.

2 hours later as the concert was wrapping up and Hillsong was playing the last song, Jack got Sue's attention again. He signed "ILY." Just as the lights turned off. Even through the colored lights he could see her look down and blush before it turned black.

After a few seconds of blackness, the bright while lights turned on. Sue looked at Jack and quickly signed "ILY." Back. They both smiled at each other. Jack knew he would take it slow to not spook her, like she did the other day. But here in this moment, nothing could take this moment away. He burned it in his mind to remember forever. Never would he forget her smile.

THE END


End file.
